El amor es como el fuego y el relámpago
by CrossMyPalmForLuck
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC DE LOVINGNORI707 - Todo comenzó con un partido de baloncesto, un plan, y una pareja de armas fastidiadas. ¡Por favor, leed y comentad!
1. Chapter 1

_EL AMOR ES COMO EL FUEGO Y EL RELÁMPAGO_

_Este fic pertenece a lovingnori707, que hace un fantástico trabajo ^^, yo solo lo traduzco._

_¡Entrando fic!_

-Ains… ¿cómo me he metido en esto? –dijo el arma mientras sus brazos temblaban a causa de cargar con cubos de agua durante quince minutos

-¡Mis brazos empiezan a estar doloridos! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya! –le dijo Jackie al chico que estaba a su lado

-Relájate Jackie… ¿y qué? Sólo hemos llegado tarde esta vez. Aunque estaba intentando lograr una asistencia perfecta –dijo Harvar

-Tienes razón. Estaba siendo un poco exagerada.

-¿Un poco?

La chica rió tras escuchar lo que él acababa de decir.

-Hey, ¿Jackie?

-¿Qué, Harvar?

-Siento haberte metido en esto. Ha sido mi culpa que hayamos llegado tar…

Fue cortado por los labios de ella, presionando suavemente los suyos.

-Te perdono –dijo

-Genial

-Aun así, no fue tu culpa –lo animó ella

-Supongo –dijo Harvar suavemente

-No lo fue. De hecho, estoy bastante contenta. De poder estar aquí contigo y todo eso… -susurró Jackie

-Yo también

-Supongo que todo lo que pasaron mereció la pena –dijo ella

-Sí, yo también lo creo

Durante un rato, el silencio se interpuso entre ellos.

-Te quiero, Jackie

-Yo también te quiero, Harvar


	2. Comida en la azotea

_Como siempre, el fic es de lovingnori707 y los personajes de Atsushi Ookubo, yo solo traduzco ^^_

_EL AMOR ES COMO EL FUEGO Y EL RELÁMPAGO_

_Capítulo 2: Comida en la azotea_

Unas semanas antes, durante la hora de la comida…

Como siempre, Kim y Ox se sentaban juntos en un banco en la azotea del Shibusen cotorreando sobre qué les gustaba al uno del otro; dejando a sus armas esperando y quejándose de lo estúpidos que eran por olvidarse de ellos. Por alguna razón aquella vez la charla estaba durando más que de costumbre.

-Ah, sí… recuerda cuando tú y yo estábamos…

-¡Oh, sí! Casi me había olvidado de eso…

-Estabas muy mona

-¡Awww, tú estabas más mono!

-No, tú

-No, tú

-Oh, no t-

-¿¡Podríais callaros de una vez! –añadió Jacqueline

-¡Habéis sido muy molestos desde que empezasteis a salir juntos! Todos esos "te quieros"… y "oh qué dulce eres"… ¡Desde esa misión os estáis olvidando de nosotros! –dijo apuntando a Harvar y a ella misma

-Ay, Jackie. No tienes que ponerte a gritar… ¿No estarás celosa porque no tienes novio? –preguntó Kim

Jacqueline se estremeció ante su respuesta.

-¿Yo? ¿Novio? ¡Sí, seguro! ¡Los chicos son estúpidos cretinos que no se mueven porque son demasiado vagos para hacer nada! –exclamó Jackie

-Oh, sí, y por eso ayer me estabas contando lo sexy que es Har…

-¿Qué acabas de decir…? –preguntó Jackie en un tono aterrador con llamas en los ojos (al fin y al cabo, es una lámpara demoníaca)

Mientras ellas dos seguían peleándose, Ox comenzó una conversación con Harvar.

-Hola Harvar. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, aquí sentado

-¿Estás bien? Últimamente has estado un poco callado. Más de lo normal –preguntó Ox

-Bueno, es solo… ¿qué ves en esa Kim?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir, es una bruja. Tú eres un técnico. Los técnicos y las brujas no encajan. Puede matarte a la mas mínima oportunidad –dijo Harvar con un tono furioso

Un silencio repentino se interpuso entre ellos. De pronto, el silencio se rompió tras escucharse la conversación de las dos chicas.

-Lo siento, Kim. Reaccioné exageradamente.

-No importa, Jackie. Pero tienes que enfadarte menos.

-Eh…¿qué?

-Nada… nada de nada…

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde a clase. Kim, Ox, ¿venís? –les preguntó Jackie haciendo un gesto con la mano

-Sí, sólo un segundo –dijo Kim

-Como sea, nos vamos. Vamos, Harvar

-Sí, lo que sea –dijo Harvar siguiendo a Jackie de vuelta a la clase

-Muy bien, Ox-kun. ¿Comprendes el plan?

-Sí, Kimmy. Invitaré a todos a que vengan.

-Bien, que comience el plan "juntar-a-Jackie-y-Harvar"

Entonces los dos volvieron a la clase.

_¡Jajaja! Parece que algo pasará en el próximo capi… ¡Por favor, leed y comentad!_


	3. Diversión con el baloncesto

_Como siempre, el fic es de lovingnori707 y los personajes de Atsushi Ookubo, yo solo traduzco ^^, espero que os guste…_

CAPÍTULO 3:

_Era sábado y Kim y Ox tenían algo en mente para Jackie y Harvar ese día._

_Un día, en el apartamento de Kim y Jacqueline…_

-Uaaaaahhh… Estoy tan cansada… ¡Oh, no! ¡Son las doce menos cuarto! ¡No puedo llegar tarde! ¡Los demás deben estar esperando ya! –dijo la técnico pelirosa frustrada

Se puso ropa casual, puesto que solo iban a salir con Ox y el resto del grupo.

Tras examinar sus facciones en un espejo cercano, fue a la habitación de Jacqueline a despertarla. Jackie NO era de las que madrugan. Siempre se quedaba levantada hasta las dos viendo sus estúpidas telenovelas, casi llorando mientras veía los capítulos.

-¡Jackie! ¡Levanta! ¡Nos vamos a la cancha de baloncesto! –dijo Kim

-Hmmmm… -respondió Jackie aún dormida

Kim dejó de hablar un rato para escuchar lo que intentaba decir.

-Hmmmmm… yo… también… te quiero… Harvar… -dijo Jacqueline en sueños

Kim estaba prácticamente paralizada tras oírlo.

Caminando de puntillas hacia Jacqueline, Kim se paró tras oír otra frase dicha por su arma.

-Te quiero… Harvar… -dijo

Entonces frunció los labios como dando un beso.

-No quiero ni saberlo… -suspiró Kim

Entonces dio un golpe a Jackie en la espalda para despertarla. Ésta se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Kim! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí… jaja… ¿¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ! –preguntó Jackie en un tono algo furioso aunque confuso, sabiendo que había hablado en sueños. Todos sabían que Jackie hablaba en sueños desde aquella horrible acampada…

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? Acabo de entrar –dijo Kim en un tono que trataba de parecer normal para disimular que estaba mintiendo

-Bien. ¿Por qué estás cambiada? –preguntó Jackie

-Ah, es que vamos a encontrarnos con los demás para jugar a baloncesto. Así que date prisa y cámbiate –dijo Kim

-Vale

Entonces Kim salió de su habitación para darle un poco de intimidad.

"¡Mierda!" pensó Jackie cuando Kim salió "¿Y si me ha oído? ¡Esos estúpidos sueños sobre Harvar no cesan! Es tan idiota, molesto, lerdo, mono, dulce, pensativ… Espera. ¿No estaba insultándole? ¿Por qué no cesan? ¡Llevo teniendo esos sueños desde hace una semana! ¿Podría ser que…? ¡NO! ¡N-no me gusta Harvar! ¡Simplemente es imposible!" Pero en su interior Jackie sabía que le quería

Jacqueline salió de su cuarto lista para irse.

-Hey Jackie. ¿Estás lista?

-Sip. Vamos

Kim asintió saliendo por la puerta, con una especie de brillo malévolo en la mirada.

_En la cancha de baloncesto…_

-Hey Kim, Jackie –dijo Maka saludándolas

-Ohhhh… hola –dijeron todos con un tono extraño. Todos excepto Harvar, quien parecía confuso.

-¿Estáis todos bien? Parecéis un tanto extraños hoy –preguntó Jackie con desconfianza

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Estamos perfectamente! –dijeron

-Seguro… -volvió a decir Jackie, aún desconfiando. Entonces se dio la vuelta para comenzar el juego.

-¿Listo para el plan, Ox-kun? –preguntó Kim

-Por supuesto, estoy listo cuando tú lo estés –respondió Ox con su cráneo brillando

Dicho esto, echaron a andar hacia Black Star.

-¡MUY BIEN GENTE! ¡ESTE ES UN JUEGO DE CASTIGO! –exclamó Black Star con su fuerte voz

Siempre que jugaban a baloncesto, tenía que ser un juego de castigo.

Todos eligieron sus equipos.

El equipo A lo componían Kid como capitán, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, Harvar y Kilik.

El equipo B estaba formado por Jacqueline como capitana, Maka, Liz, Ox, Kim, Fire y Thunder.

-Hey, ¿por qué me han tocado todos los peor…? –Jackie fue interrumpida por el silbato que señalaba el comienzo del juego. Ella no era la mejor en deportes pero al menos conocía las normas, no como Maka.

Pronto comenzaron a jugar.

-¡Doble regate de Maka! **(N/T: No conozco las normas del baloncesto, así que lo he traducido literal, si está mal, mea culpa ^^)**

-¿Qué es un doble regate? Suena bastante guay –dijo ella

Todos suspiraron y se preguntaron por qué Maka era tan tonta en lo que concernía a los deportes.

El juego terminó una hora después.

-¡26-8! –exclamó Soul satisfecho

-¡El ganador es el equipo de Kid! –dijo Black Star

Todos los integrantes de su equipo gritaban alborozados por su victoria.

-¡Equipo de Jackie, elegid un castigo! –todos se miraron entre ellos con miradas aún más malévolas. El equipo formó un círculo mientras susurraban, dejando a Jackie fuera.

-Genial… me pregunto qué tendrán en mente para mí este mes… -masculló Jackie recordando lo que había pasado la última vez

Entonces, el equipo de Jackie caminaron hacia su capitana. La observaron con miradas más malévolas si cabe.

-Jackie –comenzó Kim –Te reto a invitar a Harvar a salir…

-¿¡A qué! –gritó Jackie a su técnico

-¡Tienes que aceptar cualquier reto de un juego de castigo, Jackie!

-Arrgg… ¡VALE! –dijo Jackie furiosa

-¡Yaaaay! –exclamaron todos aplaudiendo

Entonces Jackie caminó hacia Harvar despacio.

-Oh, hola Jacqueline. ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó él

-U-ummmm… esto… uhhhh… ¿H-harvar? ¿S-saldrías c-conmigo un d-día de e-estos? –preguntó Jackie casi echándose a llorar de la vergüenza

Harvar se quedó asombrado.

Sus corazones latían muy fuerte, y parecían dos tomates de lo rojos que estaban.

"¿E-es este el castigo?" pensó él "¿Qué digo? No quiero nada serio con ella… pero, ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Puede ser que…? ¡No, es imposible! ¡Ella no me gusta! Es tan esnob, vaga, mona, buena… ¿Qué estoy pensando?". Entonces una frase salió de su boca.

-Me… me encantaría… -dijo dudosamente

Jackie, aún sorprendida por la respuesta, estaba totalmente roja.

-¿Q-qué? ¿En serio?

-Umm… claro –dijo él

Todos tenían una expresión de satisfacción en sus miradas.

-¡Ha funcionado! –cuchichearon entre ellos mientras les observaban hablar. Entonces se callaron para escuchar lo que decían.

-Entonces, ¿mañana sobre las tres? –preguntó Jackie

-Oh. Vale, te pasaré a buscar, ¿sí? – preguntó él

-Umm… claro –dijo Jackie avergonzada

-Vale, nos vemos mañana Jackie –dijo Harvar sonriendo

Entonces los pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer la mente de Jackie.

"¿Jackie? ¿Acaba de llamarme Jackie? Nunca me llama así. Siempre me llama Jacqueline –sintió que su rostro se volvía escarlata

-¡Bien gente! ¡El plan ha funcionado! –exclamaron Ox y Kim satisfechos

Entonces Jackie y Harvar se acercaron al resto.

-¿De qué hablabais? –preguntó Liz tratando de aparentar que no lo sabía

-¡Ooooo! ¡Hermana! ¡Yo lo sé! –dijo Patti alegremente -¡Todo pasó así!

Y entonces empezó a cantar.

-¡JACKIE Y HARVAR SENTADOS EN UN ÁRBOL B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E! ¡PRIMERO EL AMOR, DESPUÉS EL MATRIMONIO! ¡DESPUÉS LLEGA JACKIE NEE-SAN CON UN ABORTO! **(N/T: La canción original en inglés es ésta: **_**JACKIE AND HARVAR SITTIN IN A TWEE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES JACKIE NEE-SAN WITH A MISCARRIAGE! **_**No sé si la canción en ingles es así o si es un arreglo de la autora)**

-¡NONOSHEMOSBESADO!¿VALE?¡SÓLOESUNACITA!¡NOESNADASERIO!¡TELOESTOYDICIENDO!¡SIMPLEMENTECERRADELPICO!- exclamaron ambos al unísono. Y eso que Harvar, normalmente, no solía gritar ni enfadarse.

-¿Una cita? –preguntaron todos

-Claro, sólo es una cita, nada más. Era un reto, ¿vale? –dijo Jackie enfadada

-Ahora, chicos, ¿os calláis ya? –dijo Harvar con un tono mosqueado

-Awwwww… ¿y ahora sois novios? –preguntó Kilik

-No, es sólo una cita. Después, se acabó –le espetó Jackie enfadada

-Vale. Vale. Bien chicos, os veo el lunes –dijo Kilik marchándose con sus armas

-¡Adiós! –dijeron todos

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, sólo quedaban Jackie, Kim, Ox y Harvar.

-Bueno, nos vamos –dijo Ox

-Adiós Jackie –dijo Harvar-. Te veo mañana sobre las tres

-Sí, sobre las tres –dijo ella

Entonces los dos chicos se marcharon.

-Awwww… ¡Jackie! ¡Estás creciendo tan deprisa! ¡Cómo me alegro por ti! ¡Al fin tienes un novio! –dijo Kim casi llorando

-Uno: él no es mi novio. Como ya he dicho antes, sólo es una cita. Dos. Soy mayor que tú por un mes más o menos –dijo fastidiada

-Sólo espera y verás, Jackie. Primero estaréis hablando, y acabaréis liándoos en el armario del conserje el próximo dia en la escuela –dijo Kim

-¡Oh, cállate! –gritó Jackie

-Como quieras –dijo Kim

Y echaron a andar de vuelta a casa.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue mañana –pensó Jackie de camino a casa.


	4. Preparándose

_Como siempre, el fic es de lovingnori707 y los personajes de Atsushi Ookubo, yo solo traduzco ^^, espero que os guste…_

CAPÍTULO 4

_Ox y Harvar volvían a su apartamento tras jugar al baloncesto con sus amigos._

-Hey, Harvar –dijo Ox

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de Jackie?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harvar

-Bueno, asumí que dirías algo como "Lo siento, tengo que estudiar" o "Tengo deberes que terminar"

-Sí… pero, por alguna razón, mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi cara estaba tan roja que parecía que ardía. No sé por qué, pero no podía decir que no.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEE! ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –preguntó Ox shockeado

-¿Enamorado? No. Nunca le había visto alguna importancia al amor. Así que no lo he sentido nunca… hasta ahora…

-H-Harvar, ¡eso es tan triste! ¡Nunca lo has sentido antes, así que no sabes nada sobre él! ¡El amor es el señor del cielo y de la tierra! Es un asunto de vida o muerte y adem…- Ox fue interrumpido por Harvar

-Quizás. Quizás la quiero. Tendremos que averiguarlo mañana.

Los dos chicos llegaron a su apartamento.

Aquella noche, Harvar se pasó la noche pensando en Jacqueline.

"¿La quiero? No logro decidirme. Tiene una sonrisa bonita. Su forma de reír hace felices a todos. Les mantiene calientes cuando tienen frío. Quizás es realmente buena. Tendremos que descubrirlo mañana."

Entonces, poco a poco, comenzó a dormirse.

"Buenas noches, Jackie" pensó

_De vuelta al apartamento de Kim y Jackie a las 2:00 de la mañana (sí, se quedaban levantadas hasta esas horas)_

_Kim estaba practicando hechizos para enseñárselos a Ángela mientras Jackie veía sus telenovelas._

-¿Jackie? ¿Me pasas mi libro de conjuros?

-Un segundo, Kim. ¡Esta es la mejor parte –dijo Jackie con lágrimas en los ojos. Otra vez estaba viendo telenovelas. La mayor parte de la gente pensaba que tenía una actitud guay, relajada, parecida a la de Soul. Pero en casa, no era más que una reina del drama.

-Lo que sea. Lo cogeré yo misma –dijo Kim yendo hacia el viejo y maltrecho libro.

-Jackie, quizá quieras dormir algo. ¡No querrás llegar tarde a tu cita mañana! –le dijo Kim con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jacqueline no le contestaba.

-¿Jackie?

Entonces vio a Jackie en el sofá roncando con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras murmuraba algo.

-Aish… seguro que está teniendo otro sueño sobre Harvar –dijo Kim con una gotita de sudor.

Se fue a su cuarto para practicar más conjuros, dejando a Jackie y sus sueños en el sofá.

_Al día siguiente_

-Uaaaaaaaah… buenos días Ki… Hey, Kim, ¿por qué estoy en el sofá? –preguntó Jackie

-¡Ah, Jackie, estás despierta! Te dormiste ahí viendo tus telenovelas –dijo ella con una sartén en la mano, cocinando el desayuno

-¡Oh no! ¡Kim! ¿¡Qué hora es! –preguntó Jackie mientras corría hacia su habitación en busca de algo

-Son las 2:30. ¿Por qué? –_(sí, las lámparas se levantan tan tarde)_

-¡Kim! ¡Mi cita! ¡Es hoy! ¡Mierda mierda mierda mierdaaaaa!

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Deberías cambiarte ya!

Jackie fue a cambiarse.

-Bien, Kim, ¿qué tal estoy? –preguntó Jackie mientras se arreglaba el pelo

-Bien. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Has estado con Harvar muchas veces y nunca te has preocupado de tu aspecto –dijo Kim en un tono sospechoso

-¿Huh? ¿No hay razón? –dijo Jackie

-Sí, sí

_En ese momento, Harvar ya se dirigía a casa de Jacqueline._

-Así que es aquí –dijo Harvar

Alzó la mano y llamó al timbre. Se sacudió los pantalones para asegurarse de que estaba presentable.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, hola Harvar. Iré a buscar a Jackie.

-Um, gracias Kim

Entonces la castaña se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

-Ummm… hola Harvar… -dijo, intentando decir algo más

Harvar se quedó mirando a Jackie. Nunca la había visto tan guapa antes. Normalmente llevaba su uniforme verde, o unos vaqueros y una camiseta para salir. Pero aquel día se había puesto un vestido.

-Harvar, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Jackie

-Uhh, nada… es solo que… Jackie, estás guapísima. Estas son para ti –dijo Harvar titubeante mientras le daba al arma un ramo de rosas blancas

Jacqueline comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Flores? ¿Para mí? Eso ha sido muy bonito de tu parte, Harvar-kun. Iré a ponerlas en un jarrón. Vuelvo enseguida –dijo mientras corría hacia dentro de la casa para buscar un jarrón

Entonces fue Harvar el que enrojeció.

-¿Harvar-kun? ¿Acaba de llamarme Harvar-kun? Normalmente sólo me llama Harvar –pensó

-Ahh. Perfecto – dijo Jackie mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón transparente.

De pronto, su técnico se acercó a ella.

-¡Guau Jackie! ¿De dónde has sacado esas flores? –preguntó Kim

-¿Hmmm? Harvar-kun me las ha traído –respondió

"¿Harvar-kun?" se preguntó Kim "¿Acaba de llamarlo Harvar-kun? ¿Será que se está enamorando de él? ¿De verdad? Eso es más o menos como Ox y yo estábamos antes…" entonces la oyó decir algo

-¡Vale, Kim, me voy! –dijo Jackie diciendo adiós con la mano y yendo hacia la puerta

-Está creciendo tan deprisa… -suspiró Kim

_Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Kim y Jackie…_

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó Harvar a Jacqueline

-Estoy lista cuando tú lo estés –asintió Jackie

-Genial –dijo él, y entonces le cogió la mano

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo he acabado cogiéndole la mano?" pensó Harvar

"¡M-Me está cogiendo la mano! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" pensó Jackie

Los dos terminaron por sonrojarse.

"Bueno, tal vez esta cita no vaya tan mal después de todo…" se dijeron los dos.


End file.
